Cecil's Moon Oven
by OMFGhehehe
Summary: Cecil finds a mysterious oven in his new house... He learns it has the secrets to his family that Golbez has never told him about. Will he dare go inside?


A/N: This was an idea from my sister… Random I know, but that's what I like to write~! I hope you find the story enjoyable!

* * *

"See you later Cecil!" Edge called to his friend. He had come to see the new house.

"Bye Edge!" was Cecil's reply. He was still unpacking so he would not be completely comfortable for people to see his house until he was done. Edge was one of the few exceptions. He was his best friend… Well, he was not exactly Cecil's best friend, he just thought he was. Cecil had another friend named Kain who he had known for a long time. But Kain went missing not too long ago. Golbez, Cecil's brother, thought he just went to join the military.

Cecil decided it was time for a break; he had unpacked most of the boxes with Edge's speedy help. With a sigh of relief, he headed towards the kitchen. The kitchen was the first room he had finished… Not even his bedroom was done yet. It was a large kitchen with an island, a microwave oven, plenty of cabinets, and… two ovens? Yes Cecil had two ovens, although one looked dangerous. It was like an antique and probably would not work. Cecil looked at it, as if analyzing it, and decided it was pretty and it could stay.

A sudden knock on the door made him jump. He stopped preparing lunch. Perhaps it was Edge, maybe he forgot something. Golbez would not knock because he had a key. Cecil decided he would not be scared and he would go answer the door. He was a very strong grown man and he had nothing to be afraid of.

He took a deep breath as he arrived at the front door and he flung it open before he could back out, behind the door was an amused… Kain!?

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Cecil squealed as he pulled his friend into a tight embrace.

"Cecil, you live here now?" Kain questioning and Cecil just nodded. He grabbed Kain's hand and pulled him to the kitchen. Not before closing the front door though.

"How did you find out where I lived," Cecil was genuinely curious, he hadn't seen Kain so he didn't have the chance to ever tell him that he was going to move.

"That does not matter, you need to leave this place," Cecil cocked his head waiting for Kain to elaborate. "It is a cursed place full of evil."

"Don't be silly Kain, have you had lunch?" When Kain shook his head Cecil perked up. He really liked showing off his cooking skills. "Okay I'll make you some! So where have you been?"

"I've been around," Cecil figured he wouldn't get a straight answer. He sighed and went to heat up some of the turkey he'd made. This would be a great time to check out the antique oven! He started to open it but Kain jumped up to stop him.

"Don't open that oven EVER!" he commanded.

"What's wrong with the oven?" Cecil was looking forward to trying it out. Kain was probably teasing he concluded. He opened the door and screamed at what he saw. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kain giving him an 'I told you so,' look. Bodies had come out of the oven. They looked dead and were very pale. Although their hair was a pale color too… maybe they were just Albino.

"Kain, why are there people in my oven?" Kain seemed to know more than him so he should be able to answer that question.

"I don't know," admitted Kain, this just made Cecil worried. Cecil wondered how Kain knew about the bodies in the first place.

"What do you know?" Cecil asked firmly. Kain sighed. This was a good sign because it usually meant Kain was going to give information.

"I got a job as the official talker to the moon people. I was told that this is how they got down to Earth. But that doesn't explain why they are in your oven; I would have figured they left…" Kain was about to say more but Cecil let out a gasp. One of the 'moon people' had grabbed his leg.

"Cecil," the pale 'moon person' spoke, "it was your destiny to open the oven.

"Who are you?" he asked. Maybe this was all one big joke. He might as well stay calm so he won't be made fun of later.

"I am from your homeland Cecil. Step into the oven and you can go. You can see your people." Cecil had always been curious about his homeland, and besides he wanted to show that he was brave!

"Well," Cecil debated for a moment mentally; he had to pretend he didn't know it was a joke. "I guess I will."

"Follow me then," the man said. Cecil started to step in but Kain grabbed his arm.

"Cecil are you mad?" Kain had a worried tone in his voice. Cecil almost hesitated but Golbez had never told him about his family so he'd take any chance he got.

"Kain," Cecil knew by the look in Kain's eyes that this was no joke they had this pure unadulterated look of fretfulness. "I have to find out more, I've been kept in the dark for far too long." Cecil was sure he was ready to go.

"Cecil, you don't really want to go, come to your senses!" Kain begged. But Cecil refused; he was far too stubborn to see the danger.

"We are running out of time," the man ushered Cecil towards the opened oven. He was a little nervous. But he gulped and stepped in anyway, despite this feeling of despair growing in his stomach. The last thing he saw was Golbez with a bag of groceries that indicated he finally got home from shopping.

* * *

"Hello Cecil," When Cecil awoke a gaggle of 'moon people' had gathered around him. They were just staring at him expectantly.

"Uh, are you guys my family?" Cecil asked. They were kind of creeping him out with their staring.

"Yes," they answered in unison monotone. Okay this was a bad decision. Cecil wished he had listened to Kain.

"So, now that I've seen you guys, I'm just going to go home now," Cecil started to back away as the group got closer.

"Let us show you around, we made you a home and there will be a great feast tonight in your honor." One of the men spoke up. It was the one who had taken him here. "Come on Cecil."

Cecil screamed and ran. He had to find the way out. It could be a hole, or even an oven, he had no clue!

"Come back!" he yelled after him. Cecil just tried to find his way. Anywhere to hide would due for now. Luckily for him, there was a cave hopefully, they wouldn't find him. The moon folk were a long ways back. He didn't want to take any chances so he hurried his pace along and went deeper in the cave.

The cave was unlike any that he'd seen. Instead of being brown and earthy it was grey and cold looking. Cecil panicked as he reached the end of the cave. There was a strange platform with pillars around it. There was also a dragon on it… wait a dragon!?

"Hello young Cecil of Earth," the dragon was now speaking to him; Cecil thought he must've passed out while running… Or maybe the moon was just really different. "Do you want to get back home?" Cecil nodded and the dragon continued. "Coming here was not wise. Your way home may be blocked without a note to earth. That means allowing seven days for it to be delivered by me."

"Why can't you take me?" Cecil inquired, wouldn't it be easier?

"You would burn up before we reached our destination. Now you can leave anytime through that hole. But I advise you to write a note." Cecil didn't want to bother… If the hole back to Earth was right there why didn't he just go now."

"I think I'll just head back," Cecil said his goodbyes and thanks to the dragon who called himself Bahamut. The blue light surrounded him. He was really ready to give Kain and Golbez a hug and tell them all about what happened. He felt the light's warm fade and he hit the ground. He heard a groan… Did he land on someone? He was inside a dark space with several pale bodies. Cecil realized where he was… Trapped inside his own oven… His moon oven.


End file.
